Bad Enough For You
by Cyclothymic
Summary: Marlene refuses to give Sirius the time of day, and he's figured out just how to get it. Five relatively short drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Story prompt: The song "Bad Enough For You" by All Time Low**

 _And I know how to get you crazy, how to make you want me so bad it hurts._

Sirius remembered that one day clearly, the day that he decided what he had to do in order to obtain the object of his affections. In order to win.

Sirius would do anything in order to win. Especially if it was for her.

They'd all been fourth years in Charms class, and it was like any other day - he and James mastered _aguamenti_ on the first try and used it to mess with Peter. Remus looked on with a feigned disapproval, attempting (and failing) to hide the smile that was always on his face when his friends messed with each other. Lily looked on in true disapproval, and would attempt to scold James; James would return by egging her on with a wink and his hand in his hair, tilting his chair back so only the back two legs were on the ground.

And Marlene wouldn't even spare Sirius a look.

She would turn and flirt with the bloke of the week, flipping her pretty hair over her shoulder and flashing him her white teeth that were brightened by her red lipstick.

Her red lipstick…

Back to the topic at hand.

He remembered exactly who it was, also - it was the creepy Lestrange, the younger one that wasn't set to marry his _lovely_ cousin. All of the girls went after him, though, no matter how cruel he was. Apparently he was alluring in the aristocratic sense that all of the purebloods do. The muggleborns learned quickly to avoid him because he wouldn't give him the time of day, and while he primarily "dated" purebloods, he was known to occasionally take a half-blood into the broom closet. As Marlene was a pureblood, he would eventually give her the time of day. Lestrange always gave women the time of day, especially ones as beautiful, and pure, as Marlene. Then, he would dump them and move on to the next witch that threw herself at him.

It was Marlene's modus operandi. She went after the blokes who only kept women for a few weeks; she'd try to make them fall in love with her, occasionally succeeded, and then one of them would end it when they realized that the other was not going to change. Then she would move on to the next challenge.

This was precisely why she wouldn't give Sirius the time of day. Sirius was too… too _nice._ She'd told him that herself about a week after the Charms incident.

" _Give me the time of day, Marlene," he asked her, lounging on the couch and pretending to be casual. She laughed her tinkling laugh, one that was typically music to his ears, but seemed to be mocking him. Her ruby red lips were also formed into a mockingly sad smile, her brown eyes filled with the same expression._

" _Oh, sweetheart, I wish I could," the word sweetheart fell off of her tongue slickly and he'd suppressed the flinch. He closed his eyes so that she couldn't see the hurt flash in his eyes at the term of endearment. He'd wished he could hear it with a serious tone._

" _Then why don't you?"_

" _I'm with Rabastan, you know that. You stare at us all of the time," he opened his eyes to see her smirk, leaning back against the couch and crossing her legs, drawing attention to the skin left exposed by a skirt centimeters too short._

" _He disgusts me." Marlene didn't reply to the comment and they sat it silent for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. She got up and stood behind his head, smoothing his hair out of the way of his forehead._

" _He's a challenge, Sirius. You're not. You're too easy, sweetheart. Too easy." she spoke as though she felt genuinely sad for him, causing a scowl to form on his face. She leant down and kissed his forehead, her hair brushing against his face, leaving a red mark in the shape 0of her lips on it._

 _It'd taken all of his self control to wash it off when he went back to his dorm._

That night was a year previous to where he was now, and he'd changed quite significantly; he was still a Beater on the Quidditch team, friends with the same people (although Evans may be adding herself into that group soon, judging by the looks that she'd been giving James), he went into the Shrieking Shack every 28 days since they'd become fully fledged animagi toward the beginning of 4th year, but most importantly, he'd been putting his plan into action.

His plan was perfect, really. After the summer he'd had (Bellatrix Black was almost Bellatrix Lestrange and the dear woman was over almost every day planning with his mother, and apparently the woman didn't take Sirius' comments about her fiance well. He has multiple scars for proof now), and the year he'd had attempting to get Marlene's attention, he could kill two birds with one stone. He could piss off the Black family by dating everyone except for the "sacred twenty-eight", and gain Marlene's attention at the same time.

He knew exactly what to do, and knew it was right as soon as he saw Marlene's expression when he had that Gryffindor from the year below draped over him - she was a muggleborn, of course, he couldn't avoid the perfect opportunity throwing herself quite literally at him - and Marlene couldn't keep her eyes off of him. As he was kissing her neck, he smirked at her (he'd recently been told it drove women insane) and she rolled her eyes, turning away from him and resumed flirting with the Ravenclaw as though she hadn't seen him.

He was going to drive her crazy, and she was going to be a puddle in his arms by the end of the year. He just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't wanna be bad, I just wanna be bad enough for you._

The sound of a slap echoed off the walls of the stone corridor, and Sirius' head whipped to the side. Anger flashed inside of him and he clenched his jaw, trying his best to quench it. After all, he'd been asking for it.

"How dare you," she hissed, making to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

"How could I what, Shafiq? Shag you like you've been begging me to for months?" he spoke with a prominent amount of arrogance in his voice, causing her to laugh cruelly and rip her arm away from his grasp. Ignoring the fact that it was likely throbbing, she took a step closer to him, making them stand almost toe to toe.

"You know, you want to be the opposite of them, of all of them…" she spoke while trailing her fingers down his arm, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "But you're just like them. I almost thought I was speaking with Reg," she abruptly stopped and stepped away, walking down the hallway with an extra sway in each step. "You deserve your surname, _Black_." she called behind her, echoing off of the walls, the sentence biting in a way that only someone who had been around his family all of their lives could cause.

After standing there for a moment, he slammed his fist into the stone, ignoring the pain that went shooting through his fist - Merlin knows he can handle pain by now. He swiftly exited the corridor, heading towards the Gryffindor common room in a storm, talking to himself angrily.

"What happened, Sirius?" Remus asked when Sirius slammed the door behind him when he entered the common room, ignoring the protests of the portrait. He'd stopped muttering a bit ago, and had taken to roughly raking his hands through his hair to release his anger. He flopped onto the couch by the fire that was always left vacant for them. Sighing angrily, he put his hands over his face, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "batshit crazy".

"I told you not to shag Slytherins, they're crazy, the lot of them." James spoke coolly, messing up his hair when Evans' head snapped around to them.

" _Severus_ ," she started in and Sirius interrupted quickly.

"I don't _care_ about your slimy friend, Evans, I just got equated to a _Slytherin_." he groaned the last word and they could only vaguely make out what he said through his hands.

"I thought she was a good shag?" Peter piped in and Sirius rolled his eyes, uncovering his face.

"It doesn't matter if she's a good shag, Peter, she called me a Slytherin. A Slytherin!" he threw his hands up dramatically, causing everyone to roll their eyes, besides James. He looked at his best friend with a sort of sadness in his eyes - he made a joke about the entire thing, but he knew how deeply it hurt being equated to his family. After a few minutes of just the popping of the fire, Marlene spoke up.

"Perhaps if you didn't sleep around as much as a Slytherin, you wouldn't be equated to one," she spoke calmly but she knew that her words would hurt him, causing him to narrow her eyes at her as she walked away. "Grow up, Black." she threw the words over her shoulder, but the wink that she gave him spoke the complete opposite. She didn't want him to grow up: she wanted him to keep doing what he was doing, but to try harder. To keep going. He wasn't there quite yet.

"What a bitch," James said lightly, causing the rest of the group to make a noise of agreement, even Sirius. Even though he was positively enamoured with her, even he could admit that she was a bitch.

For the rest of the night, the group chatted lightly and joked around, planning various things around the castle, but being told he was a part of his family remained in the back of Sirius' mind. Once Remus and Peter went to bed, James decided to bring up what had happened earlier.

"Are you still doing this for her?"

"Of course I am," Sirius responded immediately, looking at his best friend like he was an idiot.

"She's a slag, Sirius. There's no point in becoming an ass just to get her. She's not worth it."

"Of course she is. It's the principle of the thing, James," Sirius explained and James rolled his eyes, not quite believing it. "I can't do things halfway, Prongs, I'm a Black." Sirius flashed a grin at James and James smacked him on the back of his head as he went to bed, causing Sirius to laugh loudly, jolting some almost asleep third-years awake in the corner.

Sirius told the truth, however; he couldn't do things halfway. But he didn't want to be an ass. He would stop sleeping around as soon as he got her, of course.

Blacks always get what they want, and Sirius wanted her. He was on the right path, if that wink told him anything… he just had to suppress his morals in order to carry out his mission.

And carry it out, he would.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll tell you lies, if you don't like the truth_

The common room was relatively quiet when Marlene McKinnon burst in, closing the portrait behind her rougher than she should've - the Fat Lady not-so-kindly reminded her of that fact. She pointedly glared at the back of the portrait for a moment before flopping down on the couch and crossing her arms, ignoring all of the boys around the room as they stared at her legs exposed by her skirt that had just flapped upwards.

"What's wrong, Marls?" Lily asked out of custom, still more interested in studying than she was in her friend's obvious distress.

"He's a _virgin_ , Lily! A virgin! I've been trying to get him to put his hand up my skirt for _weeks_ and he's just now telling me this!" Marlene groaned, leaning her head against the back of the couch. Lily rolled her eyes at her friends complaints.

"Oi, McKinnon, what are you going on about?" James asked while sliding in next to Lily, Sirius sitting on the couch adjacent to them. Sirius cocked his eyebrows at Marlene, which she ignored.

"Smith is a _virgin._ A virgin, Potter!" she complained loudly, causing people around them to pay more attention. The man in question was the person who Marlene had been with for weeks at this point; apparently, he was a virgin, which Marlene was quite upset about. A sixth year girl interjected into their group, sliding on top of Sirius' lap with her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately in greeting. After breaking away, conscious of what Marlene was saying about Smith, he put his hand on top of the girls thigh.

"What's your issue with that?" James asked, judging McKinnon. He obviously didn't think that it was a big of a deal as Marlene did,

"I have morals, Potter. I don't mess with virgins. It's not right," she defended herself and James rolled his eyes.

"It's not right to take someone's virginity?"

"No, it's not, especially when they know that it's going to end soon anyways. I can't believe he didn't tell me. I would not have have messed around with him in the first place, god, guys can be so _stupid_. He should have just not told me at all. And he told me right before, like it would encourage me or cover up for the fact that he's awful at it. Like he's going to get the chance."

"I take it he's a single virgin now, Mar?" Lily asked, obviously already knowing the answer. Everyone else did also; the sixth-year giggled lowly into Sirius' ear. He'd been kneading circles into her thigh absentmindedly during the conversation, something which Marlene noticed also. Her eyes flashed.

"Good thing I don't have to worry about that with you, eh Sirius?" she whispered into his ear and he rolled his eyes, ignoring her for his friends again. She didn't seem to mind as she began kissing his neck.

"Yes, he is. Would you mind not doing that here, Davis? Some of us are trying to keep it suitable for children in the common room," Marlene snapped at the girl on Sirius lap who detached her lips from his neck and rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know what is suitable for children, McKinnon? Last time you had a boy in here his hand was up your shirt," she bit back, causing Marlene to roll her eyes and get up, walking out of the common room and muttering about how it's not fair for her to see someone getting the attention that she won't be. After a moment, Sirius excused himself on the pretense that he was hungry, leaving the sixth-year with a 'see you later' that she likely took to mean more.

It was fairly easy for Sirius to find Marlene on the map. She was on her way down up to the seventh floor, and Sirius debated following her for a moment before remembering the flash in her eyes when he saw his hand on Davis' thigh. Convinced that it could only be jealousy, he walked swiftly in order to catch her.

"What are you asking for?" Sirius asked Marlene when he finally caught up to her pacing in front of the stretch of wall. She jumped at the sound of his voice, whipping around to face him.

"Did you follow me here?" Marlene asked, looking amused. She leant her shoulder against the wall and cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course I did. You didn't answer my question." they stared at each other for a few moments before she sighed.

"A place to relax," she answered, opening the door that was behind her. She didn't close the door after she walked in, leaving Sirius with the conclusion that he wanted her to follow him, so he did.

The room was nearly a replica of the Gryffindor common room, except with a large bed in the corner and a wardrobe near it. That was what Marlene immediately headed for, kicking off her heels. Sirius sat down in front of the fire, mustering up his will to not turn around and look at Marlene while he heard the noises of her changing. When she flopped unceremoniously next to him, he noticed that he looked significantly different. Her lips were no longer ruby red, and she'd taken the rest of her makeup off along with it. The bright blonde hair that was usually in tight ringlets was cascading in waves, and she was relaxing in her pajamas. There was a certain sense of attractiveness that hung around her that had shifted; it wasn't her normal level, but it was different. She was different.

"You like what you see?" she said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Of course." she gave him a small smile before stretching along the couch, shifting a bit so that she was leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he hooked his arm around her waist, pleasantly surprised when she let him keep it there.

"Why did you follow me?" she broke the silence in no time - everyone knew that Marlene McKinnon couldn't stand silence - shifting her head to look up at him. Instead of answering he moved to kiss her and she responded eagerly, sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck while deepening the kiss. He moved his lips to her neck, reminding her of the girl earlier.

"What about Davis? I don't help people cheat, I'll have you know," she spoke while his lips were attached to her neck, trying her hardest to keep her attention on the subject. He shrugged.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Is she aware of that?"

"She should be, considering I'd only snogged her once yesterday." she laughed at that, tilting her head back. He knew that he was marking her with his lips, but neither of them cared much. Neither of them cared much at all about anything except each other for the next while.

Sirius was laying down on the bed in the Room of Requirement, his body coated with a thin sheen of sweat. Marlene had her head on his chest, and Sirius could still feel her rapid breath against him, feeling a strong sense of triumphance inside of him.

He was a Black, and he got exactly what he wanted, which was her. He couldn't help but feel guilt at the same time over lying to her. Of course, she didn't need to know that he had lied to her - he hadn't lied exactly, just an omission of the truth. A bit previously, she'd explicitly stated that she would rather Smith never tell her the truth in the first place, so he was just complying with her wishes.

Anything for her, he'd proven that over the past year and a half. Absolutely anything for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong._

Marlene had started to pull away from him.

It'd only been a few weeks, and Marlene had started to pull away from him. The other day, he'd seen her flirting with his _brother_ , ignoring the fact that he was staring at her in surprise. She was his _girlfriend_ , she shouldn't be flirting with other people. Especially when she was with him. He was Sirius Black, and Sirius Black does not share. Especially with the man who helped his father kick him out of the house, quite literally.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius snapped at her, and she cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes gleaming. His grey eyes flashed with anger, something that she was able to bring out in him quite easily.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said innocently, smirking slightly, ruining the innocent facade. He growled slightly, grasping at her face and kissing her roughly. She grinned into the kiss, responding eagerly, as though it was what she was waiting for.

"You're mine," he said lowly, displaying how possessive he was to her, causing a look of surprise to show up on her face. Before he could reply, he kissed her again.

It was a game of sorts that they had going on. Marlene would flirt with someone and Sirius would lash out; it's like she was egging him on on purpose. Like she enjoyed it.

It was hell for Sirius, and he knew exactly what she was doing. She loved it when people chased her - isn't that what she'd had him doing for a year? - and he shouldn't have expected it to stop when they got together. Of course it wouldn't, she was Marlene McKinnon. Nobody could tie her town. Sirius, however, was quite determined to.

That was exactly why, the day after he figured that out, she caught him standing centimeters away from a fourth-year after classes.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his hair slightly in his eyes in the way that he knew women love, and the fourth-year in front of him was almost swooning. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled in a way that she probably thought was seductive - Marlene thought that her hair was a disgusting color and she had horse teeth. She felt jealousy surge through her system at the sight, and, fueled by her jealousy, she stepped between the two and planted her lips on Sirius' in a stunning display of affection. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, waving off the fourth-year who left with a smirk, obviously in on the plan.

Oh, how the tables had turned.


	5. Chapter 5

_And I hate to say this, but I'm stuck on loving you._

The four poster bed shook violently as Marlene fell dramatically on top of it, bouncing slightly from the reverberations. She sighed loudly and threw her arms out, causing Lily to turn her head to pay attention to her. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her, giving her an angelic look that Lily wanted to laugh at; the girl lying down was anything but angelic.

"What's wrong, Marlene?"

" _Everything."_ she groaned, slapping her hands over his face. After a minute of Lily staring at her, she finally decided to speak once more. "Sirius."

"What did he do now?"

"He's doing _everything,_ Lily, that's the problem. He's doing everything right," she grumbled the last sentence.

"I can't quite follow you," Lily sat on the end of Marlene's bed, trying to uncover the enigma of a girl in front of her. After sighing loudly once more, Marlene finally began to explain herself.

"He's doing everything I want. He chased me, and I love to be chased. He did everything I wanted him to, became everything that I demanded simply because he wanted to be with me while I was gallivanting with other men. He waited, Lily, he _waited_ while I was off being a bloody slag too stupid to realize it. And then I try to throw more shit at him - _I flirted with his bloody brother, Lily_ \- and he does the exact same thing with someone else it made me want him more. I didn't even think that was possible, but he made it happen. And now he keeps looking at me in this way and it makes me feel like I want to run and hide-"

"Do you love him?" Lily interrupted her rant and Marlene jerked her head towards Lily. They stared at each other, and Marlene began to laugh loudly. Lily waited for it to die down.

"Of course I don't-"

" _Marlene._ " she cut her friend off on whatever ridiculous excuse she was going to bring into the picture and she groaned.

"I don't want to," she mumbled and Lily sighed at her friends obliviousness.

"But didn't you? You forced him to chase you, knowing that he would, you flirted with others in front of him because you knew that he would get jealous, and thus chase you more. You try your hardest to be exactly who he wants - _don't look at me that way, yes you do_ \- and now you complain because the bloke loves you. What do you want, Marlene?" Lily left her friend with that question and Marlene slapped her hands over her face again, laying in silence for what seemed like forever. After a long while, she jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked James in a hurry, and he could see the desperation on her face. He cocked an eyebrow at the expression - she typically didn't let anything other than flirtation and contempt show - and stared at her for a minute.

"Why?"

"James. Where. Is. Sirius." she practically growled and surprise coated his expression.

"Going to the kitchens. If you dump him, I will kill you," he threatened as she ran off, wondering what would happen but realizing that he would know later.

Marlene ran down the hallways towards the kitchen, ignoring the looks that she got. When she finally caught sight of him, she grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall, blocking him with her small figure. He was surprised at the sight of his girlfriend, panting in front of him, but waited until she caught her breath to say anything.

"Mind explaining why you attacked me?" he joked and she glared at him.

"It's quite simple really, except it's not, for some reason. this entire thing was supposed to be simple," she had taken a step back and was waving her arms around as she talked. "You were supposed to realize that you didn't want to change to date me, I was supposed to carry on having meaningless shags, and we were supposed to live our lives separately. But you and your damned way of doing nothing halfway couldn't let me be. You had to do everything I asked you to, you had to make me _fall_ for you and feel all of these bloody things I don't want to feel, and _-_ why are you laughing at me?!" she stopped abruptly when Sirius began laughing at her, his laughter echoing along the hallways.

"You love me." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Marlene glared at him.

"No, I don't," she was very adamant about that fact, and he just smirked at her.

"Yes, you do, and you're angry about it."

"Of course I'm angry about it, haven't you been listening-"

"You didn't deny it," he pointed out teasingly. She continued her glare before sighing in defeat.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," he spoke while stepping closer to her, grabbing her face before kissing her. "You _love_ me."

"Don't you dare use that against me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _love_." Marlene glared at him once more before kissing him to get him to shut up, causing him to laugh into the kiss.

Merlin, she did love that obnoxious man in front of her.

And he was stuck with the beautiful woman in front of him. Because she _loved_ him. _Finally._


End file.
